Next Time
by ShadowSakuras34
Summary: Haise gets tormented by his old self again after not dealing with him for almost two months. What happens when his old self finally returns to torment his mind again? All he wants is his body back...
1. Prologue

An eerie laugh fills a dark, checkered floor room. A beaten up chair with bloodstains all over the arms and legs, broken bloody rusted chains. Blood all over the checkered floor around the chair, a trail of blood going from behind the chair and into the darkness where a dark figured was wearing a black mask with one glowing red eye in the middle. Even in the darkness, his white hair was very visible while his whole body was surrounded in the darkness. He continues to laugh in the darkness.

**"Oh Haise, I didn't think you ha it in you to plunge a hole through my chest even while you were too busy trying to devour me. I had misunderstood you…oh well I will not make that make a mistake like that ever again. Although it was fun to see you suffer, I'll make sure next time will be more exciting hehehe."**

He then cracked one of his fingers while laughing, as he looked down a saw a centipede on the floor behind the old chair. He stopped laughing as he went over, picked the bug up, and stared at it for a few seconds.

**"I'll be sure to bring this fellow along again."** he said with a slight laugh as he put the centipede in his ear


	2. Chapter 1

It had been almost two months since Haise had seen the last of his old self. Of course, the aftermath wasn't pretty after seeing his squad beat up all because of him. Despite some of them being afraid they eventually got over it and went back to their usual selves within a few days, seeing Haise lose his mind during a mission was not planned at all for the Quinx and they hope they won't see it happen again.

Haise since then has been very happy; his old self had stopped tormenting him in his dreams or during his missions leaving him stress free. Guess trying to devour your old self and plunging a hole through him was all he had to go to get him out of his mind for good.

However, all the fun was soon going to come to an end…

Haise and the quinx's we're on they were about to complete a mission of defeating two A rated Ghouls when a third Ghoul had decided to jump them from behind with his Koukaku already out and ready to fight. The third Ghoul was S rated and started running straight towards Tooru who had no time to react as he was too busy fighting one of the two A rated Ghouls.

"TOORU!" Haise shouted.

Before Tooru even had time to brace himself for impact Haise quickly shoved Tooru out of the way and took full impact as the Koukaku went right threw him.

"RANKED 1 SASAKI!" Tooru cried out in horror.

Haise coughed out blood as he raised his head up a little to look at his attacker in the eyes his kagune shining.

"Sassan!" Shirazu called out.

The Ghoul gasped as he saw Haise's left eye, before he could try to finish Haise off Shirazu came from behind and shot the Ghoul from behind with his Ukaku. He cried out and was about hurry and finish Haise off and attack Shirazu when an intense pain started coming from the shoulder where his Koukaku was, the Ghoul turned his head to see he was stabbed in the shoulder by Haise's Quinque.

The Ghoul cried out in pain again as Haise just watched and grinned, blood coming out of his mouth. Haise then quickly removed himself from the Ghoul's Koukaku and then gripped his Quinque and quickly removed it from the Ghoul's shoulder and got in a battle ready pose, getting ready to attack despite the massive would on his torso.

"Rank 3 Mutsuki." Haise called out to Tooru.

"Go help Urie and the others. I got this one." Haise said blood still dripping from his mouth.

"B-but-"

"That's an order." Haise said.

Tooru said nothing as he quickly got up and hurried over to help the other Quinx's. The Ghoul saw this and tried to stop Tooru from going anywhere but was then slashed by Haise.

"You opponent is me!" Haise hissed at the Ghoul.


	3. Chapter 2

The smell of blood was in the air in a checkered floor room. In the room a figure with white hair, wearing a mask was sitting comfortably in an old beaten chair, a leg over the other, and his hand holding his head up. A small laugh escaped his mouth.

"**Looks like you finally got yourself in a whole load of trouble Haise. I gave you a well-deserved break from torment and now…"**he stopped talking as he got out of the chair.

"**It's time to get back to work."** he said and then cracked one of his fingers.

The fight was rather short and Haise was getting tired fast, even though his wound had healed he had lost a lot of blood, the Ghoul's Koukaku was a little bigger than any other Koukaku if it was any larger it could have ripped Haise in half. He silently thanked God because of it.

Haise panted as he used his Quinque to hold himself up; before he could move, he heard the crack in his head followed by a very faint laughter. Haise's eyes widen.

_O-oh no. _He thought to himself.

_You gotta do better than that Haise._ A voice whispered in his head.

_N-no…_ Haise shook his head. _I thought I got rid of you!_

The Ghoul noticed something was up with Haise and quickly ran himself towards him getting ready to stab Haise again. Haise saw this and quickly got out of the way, causing the Ghoul's Koukaku to collide into the alley wall. The Ghoul tried to get out but his Koukaku was deep within the wall, he started to struggle. Haise took the opportunity and struck the Ghoul while he was distracted causing the Ghoul to lose half of his arm.

The Ghoul cried out in pain, still trying to pry his Koukaku from the wall but with more force. Before Haise could strike him again the Ghoul finally released his Koukaku from the wall, and used it to deflect Haise's Quinque and sent it flying.

Haise gasped in surprise as he saw his Quinque fly out of his hand, he was now left weaponless…for now.

Before Sasaki could even think the Ghoul lunged right at him, Haise nearly dodged him by a hair as he quickly got away from the Ghoul before he could strike again.

Haise looked around for his missing Quinque but it was only for a short time as he heard the Ghoul running towards him ready to strike again. Haise dodged all of the Ghoul's attacks, which was leaving both of them tired and out of breath.

"What the hell…are you?" the Ghoul said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh…so you can talk." Haise said with a smirk on his face, his left eye suddenly went back to normal. "You were being silent for so long I thought you lost your voice."

"Being cocky eh? I wouldn't be so cocky if I we're you CCG scum.' the Ghoul spat as he lunged at Haise again.

Haise dodged but only by a hair, he quickly rolled out of way.

_I do not know where my Quinque went, and I cannot beat him with my bare hands. _Haise thought as he quickly dodged another attack.

_He's fast despite him having a Koukaku that size. _

Haise dodged another attack. And another. _I can't keep dodging forever._ _He is going to make contact eventually._

As soon as he thought it, the Ghoul sung and made contact with Haise, slicing his stomach open. _Shit._ Haise gasped as he fell onto the ground holding his stomach in pain. The Ghoul laughed as he walked towards Haise, but before he could even reach him Mutsuki suddenly stabbed him in the back.

"Mutsuki!" Haise gasped as he got up slightly.

"You alright there Sasaki?" he asked.

Haise nodded, he was in shock to see that Mutsuki had come to his aid, and boy was he glad that someone did. The Ghoul cried out as he struggled with Mutsuki, the blade was almost near his spinal cord, if Mutsuki had hit it this battle would have been over…probably.

The Ghoul finally got the blade out of his back and attacks Mutsuki, only to miss him. Haise saw and opportunity and quickly sung his legs and tripped the Ghoul from behind. The Ghoul yelped and fell on the ground hard, groaning in pain.

Haise got up slowly, still holding his stomach as it started to slowly heal. _Is that it?_

"Hanging in there?" asked Mutsuki.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Haise looked over to see the rest of Quinx. They were doing well against the two ghouls, they hardly any wounds on them.

"Looks like they're having fun over there." Haise said laughing a little.

"I tried to help but they put me aside." Mutsuki said with a nervous laugh.

"_**I wouldn't laugh if I were you two clowns."**_

Haise and Mutsuki both looked down as they saw the Koukaku ghoul getting up, his arm had fully regenerated and the other wounds he had received had fully healed as well. Then in one swift movement he attacked them both, he missed on purpose letting his Koukaku striking the ground causing both Haise and Mutsuki to fall to the ground. Haise groaned as he looked up and saw the Ghoul pointing his Koukaku at Mutsuki, inching close to his throat. He could see Mutsuki shaking in fear as the Ghoul laughed.

"I didn't think a little pest like you could stab me behind my back. You wanna know what happens when someone pulls that shit on me?" he moves his Koukaku closer till it was touching Mutsuki's throat, causing Mutsuki's breath to hitch. **"Death."**

"Mutsuki!" Shirazu cried out as he tried to run over to help him, but then cut off by one of the ghouls him and Urie were fighting.

Mutsuki shut his eyes in horror, as the Ghoul was getting ready to strike.


	4. Chapter 3

"**As much as I want to interfere, I'll save it for later when it's just the two of us…but as of now. It's time for you to show that fucker who's the strongest."**

The sound of someone cracking their finger was all that could be heard in a dark room followed by the sounds of laughter.

Nothing happened. The sound of someone struggling was the only thing you could hear. Mutsuki noticed and opened his eyes and slowly looked up to face his attacker. The Ghoul was struggling with what it seems to be a large Rinkaku wrapped tightly around him.

"W-what the?" Mutsuki muttered.

"A Rinkaku?" the Ghoul gasped.

Without a warning the Ghoul was suddenly picked up and thrown hard into the wall, smoke and debris filled the ally stopping everyone else from fighting, as they could not see what was in front of them.

The two A rated ghouls opened they're eyes and saw an opportunity to escape. Shirazu's sharp hearing heard the two ghouls escaping as he looked up to see that they had disappeared.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he quickly ran after them. Urie then followed.

They manage to chase them until the two ghoul's used their Binkaku to spring themselves up onto the top of the lowest building making their getaway.

"Shit!" Shirazu spat "After all that fighting the damn smoke had to get in our way!"

Urie was silent. Sensing something was wrong he glanced behind him seeing that the smoke was starting to disappear. _What is this feeling?_

"We'll find those two later. Right now our concern is whatever the hell is going on behind us."

"Huh?"

The smoke cleared up just enough for them to see Mutsuki's figure as he got up slowly from the ground. He was shaken up after having a near death experience with the ghoul who was buried in debris.

The Ghoul shuffled through the debris coughing and hacking until he finally got out of the hole. He stopped his coughing when he caught a glance at Mutsuki before shifting his gaze at his attacker. The Quinx did the same, they're eye's staring at the single Rinkaku that was visible through the smoke.

The Rinkaku moved back slightly as the smoke had finally cleared revealing Haise, glaring at his opponent his left eye looked like it was shining red from a far. Everyone could feel a bad aura coming off of Haise's. He was clearly pissed off.

His Rinkaku twitched as he kept eye contact with the Koukaku ghoul making him feel a little frightened. But that changed quickly when the Ghoul decided to make a run towards Haise, he didn't quite make it to him as he was hit by Haise's Rinkaku causing him to fall on the ground. As he got up again Haise lashed his Rinkaku at him again, the Ghoul quickly got up and deflected the tentacle with his Koukaku.

"Mutsuki." Haised called out. "Fall back…all of you."

"Huh? F-fall back?"

"I don't want you guys getting in the way. You'll end up getting hurt if you interfere." Despite his scary expression and cold eyes his tone was calm.

"Please." Haise pleaded never taking his eyes off his opponent.

Without a word Mutsuki obeyed and backed away to meet up with Urie and Shirazu giving Sasaki room to fight.

The Koukaku ghoul laughed. "Wanted space eh? I see no problem with that after all they should stay away, because when I'm done cutting you open I'm going to strangle them with your intestines!"

"Tch."

Haise brought up his middle finger and cracked it, and then in an instant another tentacle appeared behind him going straight towards the Ghoul. His attack was of course deflected by the Ghoul's Koukaku, but it didn't last long as the other came down and struck his Koukaku shattering it instantly.

"W-what the?!" the Ghoul cried out in shock.

His body was then quickly wrapped around by the Rinkaku and thrown into a wall again. The Ghoul fell onto the ground groaning in pain, Haise just stood there, letting his kagune do all the work as his Rinkaku lashed around mad like in the air around him. The Quinx just watched not wanting to get in the way, hoping that this wouldn't be a Serpent repeat.

The Ghoul got up and let his Koukaku form as he started running towards Haise, dodging his attacks, he raised his Koukaku up ready to strike Haise right in the head, until two tentacles pierced through the Ghoul's body, his blood splattering everywhere.

The Ghoul was then lifted off his feet and thrown once again onto the ground with a loud thud. Coughing up blood as he struggled to get up, he wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

"J-just…what the hell are you h-huh?" he said as he lunged at Haise.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"**

_**FINISH HIM**_

Before he could even touch Haise all four tentacles went straight through his body. The Ghoul cried out in pain as he coughed up more blood.

"S-shit…" is all the Ghoul could say as more blood came out of his mouth.

"What am I?" Haise asked as he cracked his index finger. He could hear the sound of someone laughing in his mind.

"**I'm a half ghoul." **

Haise then brought the Ghoul closer to him and punched him hard in the face, knocking the ghoul out instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

A couple hours had past since that incident with the S rated Ghoul; it was really quiet when Haise had returned from work. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight.

"All that ghoul hunting and paper work got me all off track." he sighed.

After defeating the S rated ghoul it didn't take long for the Quinx to find the two A rated ghouls they're assigned an hour later. Everything was going they're way after that, well except for Haise who had to do paperwork regarding the random attack of the S rated ghoul during their mission.

Haise looked around the room it was awfully quiet after all he was the last to leave out of the entire Quinx squad, minus Sakio who didn't participate in today's mission. But it seemed that no one was around at all including Sakio.

_Strange. Where did they all go? _

"They probably all went out celebrating or something." he said quietly to himself.

That didn't bother Haise as he simply shrugged it off and went to his bookshelf to grab a book. He then went to his room to change before he laid down on his bed and begun to read his book.

Almost two hours into the book when Haise suddenly started getting sleepy, he yawned as he took off his reading glasses and rubbed his left eye.

"Aw and I only had a hundred pages left till the end." he whined.

But Haise accepted the fact that he was tired so he put a book mark in the book, put it on the shelf along with his glasses, turned the lamp off, threw the covers over him and went to sleep. Something was a little off though when he tried to go to sleep, Haise could swear he heard the slight sound of laughter in his ears. He lifted his head up to see if someone was there, turns no there was no one with him.

_**Hehe**_

Something was a little off though when he tried to go to sleep, Haise could swear he heard the slight sound of laughter in his ears. He lifted his head up to see if someone was there, turns no there was no one with him.

"I'm guessing they're back." he said as he laid his head back down and let sleep take over.

Laughing. Laughing was all Haise could hear in his dream as he opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in a chair.

"H-huh?"

Haise looked down at himself to see that he was wearing his CCG uniform.

"What?"

Haise brought his head up and looked around to see where his dream had brought him. He saw nothing but a bloodied checkered floor that covered and surrounded the chair he was sitting on. Haise gulped as he suddenly realized where he was in his dream, clenching his fist on the chair till his knuckles were white.

"N-n-no…t-this c-can't be h-happening." Haise stuttered as he shook with fear. "N-not again."

The laughing got louder as it seemed whoever was laughing was coming from behind Haise.

"_Haaiisse." _a voice called out.

Haise knew that voice and he shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the voice that was calling him. He was hunched over, shaking from head to toe, his jaw was shut tight, teeth bearing, and his breathing was uneven, tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. If anybody could see him they would think that he was in great pain.

"_Haaiiissse" _the voice was getting closer.

"N-no. G-go away!"

Haise heard footsteps coming from behind as he let out a whimper.

"Go away." Haise repeated.

Haise heard the footsteps behind him suddenly stop, still not opening his eyes or letting his body calm down. He knew that the person was behind him staring at him, he could feel their eyes starting right at him, waiting for him to turn around.

A few minutes had past and nothing had happened. Haise was beginning to question if the person had left or was still behind him, he didn't take any chances as he was still cowering. He didn't care, after all he wanted was to wake up now from this nightmare. He didn't know it but it was about to end very soon…

Haise heard footsteps as the stranger walked in front of him, his breath hitched as he dug his nails into the wooden chair clinging to it as if it was his life force.

"_Haaiiise." _whispered the stranger. But Haise just ignored him, not wanting to say a damn thing to _**him**_**. **After all he went through because of him he had the _**nerve**_ to come back and haunt his mind again and after all this time of being stress free…was he about to lose it again?

_Why?_

Before Haise could think of anything else his face was suddenly grabbed and forced him to look up, face to face with the one person he absolutely hoped not to see ever again. His eyes grew wide as he screamed.

"**HAISE!"**

Haise shot up from his bed with a yelp, his body was covered in a cold sweat, and he was panting really loud the nightmare felt oh so real. Thinking about it made his blood run cold; he shook his head trying to forget his face, that's all he wanted right now.

He sat their in silence hoping sleep would try to overtake him again; he leaned over his bed to grab the clock to see what time it was. It was two in the morning; he went to bed around eleven.

Haise sighed as he put the clock back and sunk back into bed hoping sleep would overtake him, thirty minutes later Haise finally went back to sleep.

And this time it wasn't a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 5

***Authors Note***

**Sorry for not being active for a while I've been busy. I'm glad to see that this story is getting some attention. :D**

**Anyways here's chapter 5! I hope to start working on chapter 6 soon before I start going back too work in two weeks.**

Haise keep his head held high as the day went on, he was not going to let that nightmare of his bug him for what was suppose to a rather "boring" day. There were no missions for him today just meetings and paperwork.

By four o'clock, everything was finished. Since there was plenty of time left so Haise decided to search for the other Quinx's, a few minutes later he found well not all of them Saiko of course was not with them. However, that did not bother Haise as he watch the rest train for fifteen minutes before approaching them.

"Oh hey there Sassan!" Shirazu greeted as Mutsuki greeted him as well.

"How long have you guys been in here?" Haise asked.

"About two hours." answered Mutsuki.

"We were just thinking of new moves we can use with our Quinque in hand. After what happened yesterday with that random ghoul we gotta pull out some sick moves if that ever happens again." Shirazu explained.

"Oh. Do you guys mind if I join in?" he asked them.

"Sure! You can be a good punching bag for us Sassan." Shirazu said as he punched his arm in a friendly way.

Sasaki laughed as he went to go change into some proper training clothes. When he came back Mutsuki and Shirazu were both ready. "Alright…shall we start?"

A good hour in and both Tooru and Shirazu were whipped out by Haise, both of them lying on the floor panting. Urie watched the two sprawled on floor and then started to head towards the door; Haise huffed in triumph as then noticed Urie leaving.

"Leaving already Urie? Why don't you try training with us?" hoping to get the purple haired teen to partake in their "soon to be over" training session.

"No thanks." he said as he walked out the door. _I rather not get a beat down from you._

Haise sighed as he paid attention back onto the two boys who have not gotten up from the floor after failing to take Haise down.

"Man Sassan I said YOU were gonna be the punching bag not US!" Shirazu grumbled as he got up from the floor. Tooru was now sitting upright rubbing his now sore back.

Haise laughed. "Haha sorry about that." scratching the back of his head.

"Your fighting skills aren't that bad since then. I'd say you two had improved, as for those moves…yeah." He said as he helped Tooru up.

Shirazu and Tooru laughed nervously; even they knew that those moves were bad.

Haise looked at the clock and saw that there was enough time to train, he sighs and turns his head back at the two. "You guys ready for round 2?"

"Ehh?!" They both looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna get beat up again huh?" He could read their expressions like a book. "It's fine you two can go if you want I'm going to stay here and train some more."

"SWEET! Thanks Sassan!" Shirazu said as he high tailed it out of training room with Tooru not far from him. "See you later Sasaki!"

Haise laughed as he went back too training.

Tooru and Shirazu were walking home after they had finished training at the CCG. The sun was setting and the streets were full of people also on their way home from work.

"Hey Shirazu, I have a question regarding what happened yesterday."

"Ya what is it?" he asked.

"When Sasaki brought out his kagune…did you suddenly felt this sudden fear that he was going to lose it again?"

Shirazu hummed as he started to remember what had happened yesterday. "I guess I mean after what happened to us last time be went berserk we almost got killed. But it was a relief to see that he didn't go berserk after all he could have done a lot worse to that Ghoul if he was."

"Y-yeah."

"And don't forget that he saved your butt twice, what you did back there was pretty gutsy especially from someone like you." he laughed as he nudged Torru's side. "You did well out there."

Tooru blushed. "U-uh thanks! I think we all did well yesterday."

Shirazu laughed at his reaction before speaking. "Let's just hope that he stays in control, I don't want to see anything bad happen to the guy. I mean after all he's done for us and the for the CCG…" he paused as he looked up at the sky. "It would be a loss to see a good guy like him get put down by his own teammates."

Tooru put his head down. "Yeah…it certainly would."

It was around six-thirty and Haise was still training, he practicing his punches and kicks on a punching bag. His body glistened with sweat as he gave the punching bag a few jabs with his left fist and a few kicks. It obviously looked like he was getting rid of his frustrations.

_**Haaiisse**_

Haise delivered a few more punches as he heard the voice in his head trying to talk to him, or maybe he was just imagining it after all he trained non stop without taking any breaks.

_**Haissse**_

Haise continue to ignore the voice in his head, every time he called out for him Haise would throw a couple punches.

_**Stop being so cold Haise**_

The more he tried to talk to him the more Haise was starting the get mad.

_**Hey listen to me will yeah?**_

Haise threw more punches, each punch getting more and more rough.

_**Hey**_

Punch.

_**Hey**_

Punch.

_**Hey**_

Punch.

_**HEY**_

Haise roared as he punched the bag with all his strength punching a hole in it and causing the bag to break off the chain and fell onto the floor. Haise started at the fallen punching bag eye wide, panting, shocked at what he just did.

_No…_

His teeth were bared and clenched so hard that he felt like he could break them.

_I will not listen to you._

He clenched his fist together till his knuckles turned white.

_Leave me __**alone**_.

He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late, so he quickly left the training room before anyone walked in on him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the 4 month hiatus, this story is going to take a long time to update since I only have 1 computer and its my mothers. ^^; I've been also going through a lot of writers block ever since I posted chapter 5, but I'm trying to get out of that funk by writing smut (that I like to post on here fffff) and role playing. Hopefully chapter 7 won't take as long as this one.**

* * *

Haise walked out of the CCG and started heading home, it was dark and the streets were somewhat packed with people who were going out for the night. Haise looked at his watched and noticed how late it was getting and decided to pick up the pace.

_I bet they are probably wondering where I'm at. _He thought to himself. _They are probably waiting for me to cook for them. _He nervously laughed at the thought.

The walk was starting to calm Haise down after that situation with his old self trying to talk to him again. If he was able to take control of Haise while he was in the CCG headquarters, Haise shook as he thought of the out come. Before Haise started to ponder at why his old self was returning he had made it home, taking his time coming until he reached the door. He stopped at the door as stayed quiet as he tried to hear if anyone was inside, he heard nothing and opened the door and saw that once again none of the Quinx were home.

"Again? Really?" he sighed. "This better not happen every night or else they'll end up broke."

He hung his coat up as he headed for his room until a small note on the table caught his eye. Grabbing the paper as he begun to read.

"_Sasaki,_

_We are all going for the night; we will be back hopefully before midnight. Don't worry about us we'll be fine."_

_Mutsuki"_

"All of them together? That's when I worry the most." he laughs nervously thinking of the outcome. "I'm pretty sure I'll get a call from the cops later tonight."

He puts the note back on the table as he proceed to walk into his room, grabbing his night clothes and started heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water soothed his body, relaxing his muscles after the intense training he had put himself through. In fact he had time to do whatever he wanted since the Qunix we're gone again for the night, yes it would be a lonely night for him but it didn't bother him because he had a nice book waiting to be finished when he gets out of the shower. He got out of the shower feeling much better and clean as he dried his naked body, hair, quickly threw on his sleepwear and walked out the bathroom and straight towards his room. He grabbed his book of his dresser and laid down on his bed, getting himself comfortable before he can begin reading again.

Haise was feeling very relaxed, nothing was bothering him nothing. It made him feel like everything was back to normal again, minus the fact that the house wasn't loud since it the Quinx were all out. It didn't bother him as long as he had a nice story to accompany his time alone.

Two hours had past since Haise begun reading and he could already hear the racket the Quinx were making as they walked into the apartment. Haise sighed and paused his reading as he got out of bed, walking out of his room to greet the Quinx crew. "Welcome back. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah…till Urie started being a little shit with me." Shirazu grumbled as he got a water bottle from the fridge.

"Was not." Urie spoke out as he went to his room and shut the door.

"Should I ask?" Haise ask them. Tooru and Saiko just shook their heads while Shirazu went to his room. That was a sign for the rest to go to their room and go to bed; the remaining Qunix said their goodnights and headed to their rooms.

Sasaki plopped back onto his bed, grabbed his book, and continued where he left off finishing the book an hour later before going too sleep.

The sounds of rattling chains filled a dark room, alone was Haise sitting on the same chair he was sitting on the last time. "Not again." Haise said as he heard footsteps heading towards him. He could not see who was coming but he most certainly knew who it was no doubt.

His old self appeared in front of him once again, head down, his white hair covering his eyes, a evil grin was hiding behind his beak like mask, and his left hand was hiding behind his back hiding something he probably didn't want too know.

"**Hello again Haise. Glad too see that your back. I got something too show you, you'll probably like it, it's nothing special but it is something." **

There was a small clicking noise coming from behind his old self but they didn't sound like he was cracking his fingers, Haise was curious but again terrified as his old self was close to him again. What was he up too this time?

"Not like I had a choice. I just show up as usual." Haise muttered.

"**Doesn't matter, you're here so let's begin." **

Haise eyed his old self carefully, he still had his head down but he could feel the others eyes on him despite his white hair and mask covering his face. His body was already shaking, he knew whatever was behind the others back was not good. He had the urge to get up and run away before the other got closer but his body was frozen in fear and prevented him from doing so.

His old self started coming closer towards Haise, more strange clicking noises were coming behind his back again. Fighting for control over his fears he finally managed to get some and quickly flew out of the chair and away from his old self. He knew running away wasn't a good option in these dreams but it was either that or fight him, but there was something off about his body despite him feeling scared he couldn't put a finger on it but he was defiantly sure his body felt…strange.

The dark floor beneath him swept away revealing the checkered floor that appeared every time he was having one of these dreams. Haise knew that it wasn't a good sign, then again when was there a good sign in these dreams?

Meanwhile Haise's old side just looked on as Haise ran away from him. He quickly released his Rinkaku and used it to launch himself towards Haise. He managed to land close to Haise and with quickly threw one of his tendrils after him before he was too far away too reach. Circling around his waist with a tight hold, he yanked Haise over causing him to yelp, when Haise was close enough he used his free hand to throw a punch on Haise's left eye.

Haise groaned in pain as he felt his left eye throb, he lifted his hand and covered the sore eye as he open his right eye looking straight at his old self who had a shit eating grin on his face. "You love inflicting pain on yourself don't you?" Haise asked glaring at the other with his visible eye.

"**The mind is a strange place to be in even if it is your own." **he replied as he carried Haise back towards the chair, still hiding whatever he had behind his back not letting Haise see it at all.

"**What you did was very rude Haise. Of course that would have been something I used to do a long time ago, running away like a coward then again we had no where to run back then." **

They were getting closer towards the chair as he continued. **"If the enemy is stronger than you, you have to run. Even if all your limbs are torn off. That's what you told your squad am I right?"**

Haise said nothing.

"**You were smart for saying that. What you did just recently…it would have been nice for your squad too see what you did there. You know as an demonstration." **he finished with a chuckle as they made it back too the old chair. He dropped Haise onto the chair and used his Rinkaku to strap his arms and legs onto the chair preventing him from trying to escape.

Haise struggled with the restraints he felt like a trapped animal now, in the shadow of their demise. Haise began shaking once more staring straight in the eyes of his old self who was once again hiding his face from him showing nothing but a grin on his face once again.

"**Alright Haise, you ready too see what I have in store for you tonight?" **he asked as clicking noises were heard once again behind his back.

"N-not really no. Please…go away. Whatever your doing-" he gulped. "-Whatever your up too please just…don't."

"**Sorry but this dream isn't ending anytime soon Haise. Now, this is what I wanted to show you." **he finally moved his left hand away from his revealing a old big pair of pliers. **"These were a part of our lives back then. Not a good one but it made me who I am before well **_**"you."**_**" **

"You mean they turned you into a monster." Haise pointed out.

"**I was a monster from the start." **

"**Now let's begin shall we?" **he said, as he got closer to Haise's right hand.

"W-wait! Y-you can't, I-I'm part ghoul remember?! Those things w-won't work on us." Haise was scared no doubt and would do anything to make him stop but he did also point, those pliers wouldn't even scratch his skin since he was half ghoul.

"**You sure? Try activating your Kakugan then."** he was up too something.

Haise tired focusing on his Kakugan to activate, but he did not feel anything at all. Haise started to panic on the inside, that feeling felt earlier while running away THAT was the feeling. Haise did not feel like a ghoul. Haise felt like a human.

However, right now, even if it was a dream it was a bad time to be human.

"**What's the matter? Can't activate it hmm?"** he teased Haise bringing the pliers closer to his fingers.

"N-no p-please d-don't." Haise begged. Tears forming in his eyes, not ready for what his old self was about to do to him.

"**Now you're going to feel a pinch Haise. Ready?"** he brought the pliers right on his thumb.

"NO! PLEASE!" Haise cried out.

_***CRACK***_

Haise screamed in pain as his thumb was crushed, twisted, and ripped off.

_***CRACK***_

Then came his index finger.

_***CRACK***_

Then his middle finger.

_***CRACK***_

Then his ring finger.

_***CRACK***_

And last his pinky finger.

Haise was a screaming mess; eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down his face non-stop, his body convulsed with every crack and rip of his fingers.

Haise opened his eyes too see all of his fingers were gone. Blood poured from where his fingers were the pain was unbearable and still remained as Haise sobbed from it all.

"P-please…" Haise choked out. "S-stop.."

"**But Haise I'm not done yet. Watch." **

His old self cracked one of his own fingers. They both looked down at Haise's fingers and they suddenly started to grow back like as if he still had his ghoul powers. But Haise still felt "human", seeing this made Haise panic even more.

"**You're a human in this dream Haise. You regenerate whenever I want you too which makes things way more fun."**

"F-fun? How I-Is THIS FUN?! Haise snapped. "I never thought I was THIS mad!"

"**Oh, I wasn't. But you know it gets boring in here Haise and… I got tired of **_**waiting.**_**"**

"**Now I've just started and this won't be over till you wake up or…-" **he leaned towards his ear. **"You accept me."**

Soon as Haise's fingers grew back, they were crushed and ripped right off. This kept on going for what seemed hours upon hours. Haise was a complete and utter mess and looked like he took quiet a beating, his CCG coat was in shreds, his face was bruised and scratched, he was covered in blood, sweat, and tears. His breath was ragged as he tried to pull himself together thorough every crack, every pull, every rip of his fingers. Whenever they would wait for his fingers to grow back his old self would get punched or kneed in the face by his old self, then when his fingers had re grown they would get ripped off again and again and _again and__** again and AGAIN.**_

"P-ple-ease…n-no m-more." Haise sobbed pitifully.

Haise's old self slowly backed away from him, cracked his finger once again, and as commanded Haise's fingers started slowly growing back.

"**I was going to do both fingers and toes but then bad thoughts came to mind." **

Haise's mind flashed as he could see himself still on the same chair shaking like a leaf, but in different clothing, more tattered than his clothes. He could see his legs, feet all beaten and bruised, his toes were red, and his toenails were black. Haise could also hear himself breathing rapidly and crying, he tried to move his hands but they were restrained behind the chair. Standing beside him was a bloodied bucket filled with toes and fingers. He guessed they were his since he was the only one in the strange room he was in along with his twisted old self. Was he really this mad back then?

"**You want to relive this again every time we meet? Then end this nightmare. No, this torture…but accepting me."** he heard his old

But his thoughts were cut short when he heard a snap and felt unbearable pain from his hand, opening his eyes with a scream Haise had returned from the weird flashback he was having but he came back to seeing his old self ripping off another finger from him.

Haise thrashed, screamed, and cried once more as his old self just kept on torturing him with a solemn face till all of Haise's fingers were gone once again. He moved away from Haise as he looked at the checkered floor that was covered with blood and fingers. He brought out his kagune using the tendrils to whip away the fingers out of Haise's sight.

"**You're just going to let me keep torturing you huh?" **he asked, sounding a little angry at how the other was not giving in yet. The eye in the center of his mask started glowing softy in response to his anger. **"You **_**like**_** letting me do **_**this**_** to you?"**

He reached his hand over and grabbed Haise by his hair forcing the other to look at him. Haise gasped at the sudden actions from the other, he shook like a leaf as he quickly shut his eyes not wanting too look at the other's scary looks.

Haise sobbed. "P-Please go away. I-I don't want t-to be tortured anymore. I-It's too much."

The other stared at Haise's pathetic state as he continued sobbing.

"Just go away. Leave me alone…I don't want to become you again…I don't…I don't want to disappear."

His old self grunted in frustration and gave Haise's head a violent shook before talking.

"**You like being weak don't you? That's all you will be is weak. Letting ghouls beat you to a bloody pulp, hell your little Qunix group hardly even listens to you. What makes you so sure that you are strong? You are nothing but a DOG to the CCG! The moment you even start SHOWING some backbone they put you down, I'm still waiting for when they will put you down **_**for good**_**." **the words he spoke were like pure venom.

"T-they won't." Haise muttered weakly resulting in another violent head shook from his old self causing Haise to whimper.

"**They WILL! Have you ever thought once on how they never help you try to regain at least some of your memories?"**

"T-They said that I'm b-better off n-not knowing." Haise said dreadfully. He knew why they told them not too, it was standing right in front of him holding his head up painfully by his hair torturing him in this nightmare. "I don't w-want to remember the monster I t-turned into. I don't want to remember **you**."

Growling Haise's old self let go of Haise's hair and delivered a hard punch causing Haise and the chair to move an inch. Haise coughed and spit blood maybe a tooth or two whimpering from the pain.

"**Maybe I should use these pliers to tear out your fucking throat?" **he grabbed Haise by the hair again pulling him closer to his face. **"You WILL accept me Haise. You WILL remember. Do that now and maybe I won't use these on you anymore." **he brought the bloody pliers up and clipped them twice before laughing in his face.

"**I believe were done talking here. I got a few more rounds left in me before I start getting bored. Ready Haise?" **he asked as he cracked his finger, watching as his fingers started growing back.

"N-No please…" Haise begged. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt his fingers regenerating, his body shook once more, and he braced himself for more torture once his fingers had grown back. "I-I've had e-enough…p-please." he choked trying to not break down again.

"**Not until you give in Haise. Accept me."** he growled in his ear, starting to get a little irritated by Haise's pleading, but was also satisfied to see Haise begging him to stop. Only was a matter of time before he would _finally __**crack.**_

Haise tried pulling the shackles off his hands or feet but the rusty chains remained intact causing Haise to whimper as he felt them scratching his skin. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to focus on getting his ghoul powers back, this was HIS dream, HIS nightmare, he can fight back right?

He knew his fingers were almost done regenerating he could feel the pliers wet and sticky from his blood near his right pinky. Haise breath hitched from the touch, he knew his old self was going too start ripping them off soon. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

He could see his old self getting ready to crush his pinky. "No! No! PLEASE!"

He could feel the others cold hard stare as he begged once more, tears burning his eyes he knew that this nightmare would just continue until someone either wakes him up or he wakes up on his own.

"STOP IT!"

Sounds of splitting wood and pliers hitting the floor where heard. Haise's old self managed to dodge an attack coming from Haise's Kagune. Haise sighed in relief as his Kagune had returned just in the knick of time; he quickly used the tendrils to get those old restrains on his hands and feet, rubbing his wrist, as he felt free from the chains that held him onto that confined torture chair from hell.

"**Oooh~ you're free now~ are we going to fight now H-A-I-S-E?" **he teased.

Haise did not like how the other was reacting, he knew he was in for it when he freed himself but he knew the possible risk that he needed to take to get out of this nightmare. However, he felt weak, the torture really did a number on him and it made Haise wonder if he should just go ahead and attempt to fight knowing he was not going to win or should he try to run from the other until he was either caught or till he finally woke up. Only time would tell.

Haise thought of an idea and then stand his ground, Kagune positioned ready to attack if needed, sweat beaded down his brow as he eyed his old self very carefully. He was prepared to defend himself against the others fast and wicked attacks.

But the other did not bring out his Kagune, he just stood there with a big shit eating grin behind that creepy mask, his snow white hair covering his eyes, only the eye from the mask stared at him. The sight of his past self now gave Haise the chills, he looked most defiantly creepy than in the past visits and the blood that was splattered over his hands made him look even more mad.

Haise took a small step back; his old self was defiantly scaring him. He was surpised he did not piss himself, he didn't remember if he did while being tortured, guess not because he did not smell any urine on him.

"**What do you think your going to d E? Are you going to try to fight M E? I like to see you try~" **his old self said as he slowly walked towards Haise dragging each step along the way.

Sweat dripped down Haise's face as the other got closer and closer to him, he was about to lose it but he had to stay where he was until it was the right time for him to move.

"**What's wrong Haise?"** the other said as he reach a hand over to touch his shoulder, this instantly woke Haise up as he did not realize the other had go so close to him that we was about to make physical contact with him again.

Haise quickly lashed his Kagune at the other and had manage to hit him in the left should and right leg, drilling into his flesh as he quickly used the other two tendrils to latch onto the other and toss him far into the darkness behind the old chair. He quickly made a run for it as soon as he let go, pulling off a stunt like that was defiantly asking for the other to kill him.

And boy was he right.

A yell ripped through the checkered room as his old self started running out of the darkness; the eye in the center of his mask was glowing bright red, snarling as he chases after Haise with the darkness creeping behind him.

Haise yelped in surpised as he picked up the past and ran as fast as his weak legs can carry.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Haise cried out as he kept on running. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" He could hear the other coming closer.

"**No MaTtEr HoW fAsT yOu RuN, nO MaTTeR HoW fAsT YOU HiDe I WILL-"**

Haise stopped running when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder; he was quickly spun around and knocked down onto the checkered floor. As he landed someone grabbed both his wrist pinning him to the floor, opening his eyes to see his old self pinning him to the floor the mask covering half of his face, the other half revealed a kakugan full of bloodlust and something else that Haise couldn't describe but it terrified him.

"**-I WiLl Find YOU!"**

All Haise could do now was scream till the nightmare was finally over.


	8. Authors Note

Hello!

I'm so sorry for the long unexpected hiatus I've been super busy with work and then theres writers block, and some slight depression *COUGH*. I have not forgotten this story, in fact im gonna be working on this series along with another project soon once i got everything finalized. I saw the reviews and I'm glad some of you are really interested in this story, it makes me really happy too see your comments and I will respond to those questions you left me.

If you want too see more of my work I have a A03 account but it is private unless you want too read some of my other stories. Only people who are 16+ can read it due to it being mostly NSFW but I am hoping too post this story on there and another soon.

I've been keeping up with the manga and nothing that has happened in all those chapters will eventually in this story just to let you all know that. But in a different twist~ This series is tearing my heart too pieces so i'll try too keep the pain a minimum…..not. :'D

Once again thank you for all the nice comments about Next Time :D I hope too get this story up and running soon so please be on the look out~

~ShadowSakura


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey long time no see people, forgive me for the sudden ****almost year long hiatus on this story. But finally here's chapter 7~ sorry its a short, chapter 8 will be a little longer than this. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;v;**

* * *

Haise jumped up with a yelp, panting heavily from his disturbing nightmare. He felt himself drenched in sweat and tears, crawling out of bed Haise grabbed some new clothes too sleep in and headed in the showers not caring how late it is too be taking a shower right now. Taking the drenched clothes off and in a hamper he turned on the shower and went in to clean all the sweat off of his body.

Forehead touching the wall, Haise let the hot water fall on him as he stood silent in the shower. The night kept repeating on and on in his head and he couldn't help but wipe some lose tears that were in his eyes. "I'm not weak….I'll show that damn Centipede who's the strongest once again.." he muttered too himself as he grabbed the soap and started too scrub his body.

Once he was done in the shower Haise changed and went right back too bed, thinking of plans to do when he gets up in the morning or afternoon. Hopefully his old self would give him a break and let him get some actual rest. After all…he did need it after that torture.

When he awoke his head was killing him, not getting the proper rest he needed due to his horrid nightmare that ruined his night. Rolling out of bed once more he walked out of his room and right into the kitchen to start brewing himself some coffee to wake up, skipping the shower since he took another one last night. Hand going under his shirt as he scratches gently his stomach as he lets out a yawn while he watches the coffee brew. Turning his attention to the remote he turned on the tv and began to watch whatever was on the television that the squad might had watched when they came home last night.

Some game show was playing as he just sits down quietly and watches while he waits for the coffee too be done. He wasn't really listening to what was going on with the game, no he was too busy thinking about how to become mentally stronger too defeat the Centipede in his head.

_He didn't like what I did too him last time I fought back….if I do that again…no I can't repeat that. But maybe….I can…..no…no I can't be that inhuman in my head…even if it was my previous self. I'll get him…sure as hell I will._

When the coffee was done Haise helped himself to two cups before the rest of the Q's squad was awake and moving. He then got up and started making breakfast while his squad cleaned and dressed themselves for work today.

Once everything was made, eaten, and then cleaned they all headed out to start their work day, the Qunix were moving on ahead while Haise was a little behind them. Mutsuki noticed that his mentor looked like he was staring into space or something. Getting closer to Haise he waved a hand in front of his face to wake his mentor from wherever his mind was at. "Are you okay sir?"

"O-Oh sorry Mutsuki I wasn't paying attention, uhhh yes I am okay. Just didn't get a good nights rest last night…don't worry about me." he reassures the other.

"Oh okay sir. I uh hope you get some proper rest soon." the teen said kindly to his tired mentor.

Haise smiled kindly at Mutsuki. "Thank you Mutsuki, I hope so too."

Finally making it to work Haise was automatically thrown with paperwork while his squad went to do some training for a bit while Saiko stayed. This made Haise bored and beyond tired to the point he was telling Saiko to do stuff just to keep him awake. By the time it had hit two o clock Haise had **finally** finished that dreaded paperwork he sighed and suddenly his forehead collided with the desk blacking out instantly.

In the depths of his mind a creepy like chuckle could be heard and the sounds of may be a bug wiggling around in someones hands directly into his ear.

"**Hey Haise….do you want to find out what a centipede sounds in your ear?"**

Haise's eyes opened as he yelped, awaking from the dream that almost turned into another horrid nightmare for him. Haise heard a whimper and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before realizing what was in front of him.

Saiko was hiding behind a few investigators who all had their weapons out as they were trying to fight off the kagune that had been released from the sleeping Haise.

"Rank One Sasaki…..are you alright?" asked one of the investigators in a calm matter.

"Y-Y-Yeah….how did….i'm so sorry.." Haise didn't know what too say.

Arima walked in just in time to hear everything that was going on in this very room. "Do you remember anything before….well this?" Arima asked, pointing to one of Haise's tendrils that was the closest one towards him.

Haise shook his head. "All I remember sir was finishing the paperwork…I was so tired after that…and then I passed out I believe." he looks up at Arima. "I never meant for this too happen…I would never Arima….."

"I believe you Haise." Arima responded to the other, reading the others eyes like a book. He could also see how tired and confused the other was, Arima then turned his attention to the crowd in Haise's office. "Is it okay if I talk too Rank 1 Sasaki alone please? All you people in here are not helping him calm down…."

Without any protest all the investigators including Sakio left the two alone to talk.

Arima pulls up a chair and sits across from Haise's desk. "There's no need to fear Haise and you know that. Can you please put your kagune back?" he asked the two toned investigator in a calm manner.

Haise nodded and slowly calmed himself down and retracted his kagune, once that was over he rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry about that Arima….I would never-"

"Don't worry about that Haise…I want to know what causing you trouble to the point you look dead tired coming into work. Is everything okay at the Cheatu?" Arima questioned the other.

"Y-Yes Arima….everything is fine….I'm just not getting the proper rest I need…but don't worry about it. It'll pass eventually." he laughs nervously at the end, his hand coming up to rub his own chin gently.

"Forgive me but I don't believe what your saying Haise." there was then a long pause before Arima spoke once more. "Have you been having nightmares Haise?"

Sasaki shoulders twitched slightly in response before he smiles at Arima. "What would give you that idea Arima? I've just been busy at that Cheatu with taking care of the squad and doing paperwork at home." he lies once again.

Arima didn't believe him and just stares at him. He saw Sasaki's shoulders twitch in response to his question…there was no hiding that the young investigators mind was being plagued by nightmare very night.

"Haise…its just you and me in here, you can tell me the truth. I'm here to help you and too make sure we don't have another random incident again incase next time gets too far. Now answer me….are you having nightmares almost every night Haise?"

Sasaki fake smiled didn't last long as it then finally turned into a frown as a defeated sigh left his lips. "Every night Arima….every night."

Arima then gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the door. "Then I will find someone that can help you with your internal struggle Haise. Thank you for telling me, you can go home…oh and me and Akria will take care of your squad till the mean time. Give you a break from their wild actions they may have." he then leaves the room and shuts the door leaving Haise alone.

* * *

**Arima now knows whats going on now. **

**After chapter 8 things are going to get juicy again...and when I mean again I mean blood. ovo**


End file.
